Barney's Fun with Colors and Shapes! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Fun with Colors and Shapes is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in Feburary 15, 1995. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids learn about colors and shapes. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Scott (Kirk Cameron) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Yoshi (mentioned) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song #I Just Can't Wait #Pop Goes The Weasel #Painting the Shapes #The Shape Song #The Rainbow Song #Simple and a Beautiful Rainbow #Mix a Color #Colors All Around #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Wave the Flags #Old Brass Wagon #Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star #Clean Up #I Love You End Credit Music #The Shape Song Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in It's Raining, It's Pouring.... *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in Three Wishes. *After The "Barney Theme Song", When the kids are having fun with colors and shapes in the classroom, the muisc from Three Wishes (when Barney and the Backyard Gang arrive at the Fun Park) is used. *Before the song "The Having Fun Song", Barney comes to life and tells the kids about fun with colors and shapes. *After the song "The Having Fun Song", BJ arrives at the school classroom, and tells Barney and the kids that he is going to have fun with Baby Bop's surprise with his cousin, Yoshi. *When BJ arrvies at the school classroom and greets Barney and the kids, his "Hi everybody!" is taken from Barney Safety. *After the song, "Pop Goes the Weasel", Baby Bop arrives at the school classroom. *After the song, "Mix a Color", Carlos needs some more paint to mix with green, and Barney gives it to him. As Carlos is mixing red and yellow to green, he accidently spills the paint into the floor. *This was another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, he slips on the paint that Carlos spilled and crashes into the toy shelf, hurting his tail a little bit. *During a scene where BJ slips in the paint, and crashes into the toy self, the music from Three Wishes (when Barney is tangled up in the jump rope and falls down) is used. *After BJ slips on the paint and crashes into the toy shelf, he tells everyone that his tail hurts a little bit and Carlos looks at it, so he gives BJ a big bandage. This was silimar to Barney's tail accident in Playing It Safe. *When BJ says "I'm fine, but my tail hurts a little bit", the sound clip is voiced by Barney (voiced by Bob West) from Playing It Safe, except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When the kids leave the classoom to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from A Day at the Beach (when Mom tells Michael and Amy that their dad has gone to work) is used.